It is customary, and sometimes necessary, to use sterile gloves in operating theaters, laboratories, and in various other places in which a sterile environment must be maintained. The user, for instance a surgeon preparing for surgery, usually scrubs and disinfects his or her hands with soap and a disinfectant and then puts on a pair of sterile gloves. While putting the gloves on his or her hands, the user touches the gloves, potentially contaminating the exterior of the gloves. Touching the exterior of the gloves, even after scrubbing and disinfecting, may contaminate them with bacteria. The present invention describes a system that offers a solution to this problem.